According to current rules and regulations (e.g., DIN 15 019, Part 1), cranes working outdoors must be taken out of operation after a certain wind speed and be secured against being lifted up and pulled away from the crane track by the wind. The wind speed for halting operation depends on the model of crane. Diverse holding devices for cranes are known; for the most part, use is made of track pinch bars (for example, see DD 285 747). Drag shoes, mechanical locking systems, and track brakes are also used. When using track brakes, the braking capacity to be installed is determined according to the rolling resistance of the track traveling gear, the effective wind attack surface for the crane, its form factors, and the dynamic pressure. The form factors and dynamic pressure are found by using a reference wind speed according to the location of the crane. The installed braking capacity can also be minimized by having an engine brake. Mathematical verification of crane tip-over safety is also done by using the above data and values.
Moreover, a crane connection for at least two tall cranes in harbor facilities is already known from German patent application DE 199 13 980 A1. This crane connection comprises at least one coupling piece on each crane, by which the cranes can be joined together to achieve a high stability against tipping over when the wind is blowing. This type of crane connection is supposed to have the advantage of saving on center ballast and bracing cables on the cranes. The cranes in this case are full gantry cranes, which can travel on rails by traveling gears. The coupling pieces are designed as bolt connections with corresponding shackles arranged on the cranes. Preferably, the coupling pieces can be automatically joined to each other. The coupling pieces are to be installed at the bottom, in the region of the traveling gears on the gantry, and/or at the top of the crane.
The problem solved by the present invention is to improve a wind safety device for cranes, such as full gantry cranes with tracks and brakes, to achieve greater safety against a crane being lifted up and pulled away by the wind when the crane that is taken out of operation on account of high wind speed.